Love's Symphony
by Super Scription of Data
Summary: La sinfonia eterna; una dulce cura, un maldito veneno


Si tan solo pudiera decirte que te amo una vez más... Ojala estuvieras a mi lado, y aunque no me escuches, aunque no me veas, aunque no me sientas, sabes que te amo, sabes que te extraño... Cada día sin ti, cada hora que pasa... Duele mas y mas... Pero sin embargo, sigo sintiendo esa sensación dentro de mi, esa sensación que me hace sonreír... Ahora mismo, no se si estoy triste o feliz... Son dos cosas diferentes que se unen en una sola mente para crear el sentimiento más complicado y confuso que yo llamó... Amor... Un sentimiento hermoso y doloroso, te hace feliz y triste, te hace llorar de felicidad y de tristeza, te hace sentir la mejor persona del mundo y te hace sentir la persona más tonta de todas, el amor... Aww... Esa agridulce sinfonía que cambia cada día, se puede poner hermosa... Se puede poner horrible...

En conclusión, diría que el amor es la sinfonía del corazón, que escuche cada día que pude estar a tú lado, y que escucho cada segundo que pienso en ti. Extraño tú sonrisa, extraño tú mirada, extraño tú... Amabilidad... Siempre cuidaste de mi... Siempre me sonreíste cuando lo necesitaba... Y ahora... Me arrepiento de ser quien soy... Me arrepiento de ser parte de esta familia... Pero nunca dejé de amarte... Aunque no se me permitiera... Esto es como Romeo y Julieta... Pero esto es distinto... Esto es real... Esto no es un simple drama, esto no es otra estúpida tragedia, esto es... Lo que siento por ti... Si tan sólo... No te veo, pero estas a mi lado... No te oigo, pero se que me dices mi nombre... No te siento, pero se que sostienes mi mano… En este momento... Esta hermosa sinfonía que escribiste para mi es lo que me mantiene de pie, con ganas de vivir... No te tengo aquí, pero se que por siempre estarás a mi lado... No se donde estas... No se... Pues... Yo no creo en esa tal maldición... Todavía siento que estas en alguna parte... No te has ido del todo... Lo sé, lo sé! Acaso estoy condenada a amarte por siempre? Posiblemente, pero después de todo fui yo quien decidió esto... Y me bendigo por esto... Pues algún día te encontrare... Algún te tendré conmigo... Una vez mas...

Ya no aguanto esto... La locura me consume, y ya he hecho cosas sin sentido por ti... Creí que si encontraba a alguien más todo estaría mejor... Creí que robándole a mi hermana el amor de su vida todo mejoraría... Pero no... Mi para ella, ni para mi... Hice pasar a mi hermana pena y vergüenza... E hice que perdiera el amor que posiblemente existió antes de mis acciones... El amor de Keii-kun que posiblemente existió... Y las cosas no mejoraron... No cumplí la petición que me hiciste... No pude protegerla... Y lo más lamentable es que fui yo quien le hizo daño... Aww, por qué te has ido? Por qué no estas a mi lado? Por qué?... He matado... Engañado... A mis amigos, a mi familia y toda Hinamizawa... Por ti... Y ahora, tan sólo me pregunto, por qué no estas a mi lado?... Tal vez esa nunca fue la solución... Tal vez esas simpáticas mentiras no sirvieron de nada... Perdóname... No es mi culpa que mi vida esté rodeada de eventos desafortunados que al parecer fluyen como el algodón... Mi vida no es una tragedia... Mis sentimientos no son una carga... O al menos, no, si es que logro volver a verte... Aunque sea una vez más... Tengo que volver a sentir tu calor.

Por mi culpa, muchos han muerto... Y todo por mi locura... No puedo seguir con esto... Espero volver a verte... Una vez mas... Y así podré sonreír... Te amo, Satoshi... Te amo, y así será... Por toda la eternidad... Solo era una niña, nunca sospeche nada... Hoy trago mis lágrimas y muerdo mi labio... Ahora supongo que puedo decir que soy fuerte… Por favor… Dime que esta calida mano no son solo recuerdos del pasado; grito mis deseos y oraciones, pero parece que nadie las oye… Ahora que no puedo verte, se que sigues allí, tu amor y amabilidad reside en el cielo… Dibujando una sonrisa en mí. Así que esta noche quiero agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí…

Ni aunque mi corazón pare de latir dejaría de amarte.

La felicidad nunca se acaba: el amor es eterno…

Así desenlaza…

La sinfonía eterna… **Love's Symphony**


End file.
